eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1480 (24 July 1997)
Synopsis igel tells Grant he has a video, and Grant says he's not surprised since Nigel runs a video shop. Nigel clarifies that it's the actual machine, and asks Grant if he's interested in buying a "hot" state-of-the-art video, which one of the video shop drivers has acquired, and offered Nigel half if he can shift it. Grant says OK, and beats Nigel down to £65 for it. Nigel says he'll bring it round that evening. Sarah whines on interminably to Tony and Joe about Ted's decision, but does nothing about it. Tony sees Ted later and Ted tells him, but he already knows. Tony says he's being selfish about Sarah and she simply won't go. Ricky, Lenny and Mark go to look at a speedway bike, and end up bringing it back to the square. Lenny has to wheel it and Ricky tags along behind looking guilty and suspicious as Bianca shouts out that it looks like it's ready for the tip and Lenny is a fool to have bought it. Later in the Vic, Bianca tries to press Ricky on his suspected secret, and he denies he has one, but in an incredibly guilty manner. Ian invites everyone to the residents' meeting at the community centre, and Pat says she can't come as she has arranged the women's darts trial for the Vic at 7:30. Ian is furious and says that everyone will go there instead of his meeting. Pat shrugs. Ian asks everyone, and all of them say they'll go to the Vic. Peggy says she won't move the darts trial as it's arranged. She suggests that Ian put a note on the community centre door telling people to go to the Vic, and Ian agrees reluctantly. He's very irritated because he has the policeman coming ready to mark valuables with people's postcodes. No-one turns up with their video/TV until Nigel appears with a video under his arm. Ian says at last, come over here Nigel. Nigel looks nervously at the policeman. The policeman says hand it over then. Nigel tries to pretend he hasn't a video under his arm. He nervously hands it over. He asks him for his address and Nigel invents a false one. Ian picks up on this, and says he thought Nigel lived somewhere else. The policeman says he only needs the postcode, so Nigel says why? The policeman says "if it's stolen..." Nigel interrupts, "Oh, it's not stolen." The policeman says, patiently, "no, but if it is, we will be able to trace you to give it back." Nigel says "oh" and grabs it back and hands it to Grant telling him to put it away quickly! Credits Main cast *Brian Croucher as Ted *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Mark Homer as Tony *Andrew Lynford as Simon *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Ross Kemp as Grant *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Jamila Massey as Neelam *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Paul Moriarty as George *Nadia Sawalha as Annie *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Todd Carty as Mark *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Paul Nicholls as Joe *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Simon Thomson as P.C. Crowe Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes